


Arimon's Return

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [18]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a few weeks since Richie's return, Duncan's out of town so Richie and Diana decide to make a day of it. Can methos keep them out of trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arimon's Return

Arimon’s Return

 

 

 

                A red mist formed and started to spin like a tornado it the old abandoned racetrack. “AHHHH!” A naked male body slumped to the ground trembling and gasping for breath. After he caught his breath an almost hysterical laughter erupted out of the man.

                “I’m free, finally free no more waiting. I will destroy the champion. Duncan McLeod will die by my hand and the world will finally fall at my feet!” He yells as he stands up and moves into the shadows hearing the footsteps of another come his way 

                The janitor walked into the open area and the stranger steps out in front of him obviously startling the janitor. “Who are you? You’re not supposed to be here.” He stammered 

                “I am Arimon and you look to be my size.” With that the naked Arimon grabbed the man and snapped his neck. He quickly striped the man and dressed taking what he needed from the man’s wallet and walked out of the racetrack whistling a happy tune.

***

                Richie felt a cold chill shot though his system. He looked around scanning the area for signs of trouble. It didn’t feel like another Immortal.

                “What’s wrong?” Diana put her hand on his.

                “Nothing, just a weird feeling that’s all.” He said squeezing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

                “I still can’t believe we got Adam to let us go out to brunch without him.” Diana was enjoying herself.

                “Yea, I know he and Duncan can be such mother hens sometimes.” Richie joked back.

                “So what should we do today, because Adam gave me his credit card before we left?” Diana asked mischief sparkling in her eyes as she waved the card in front of Richie.

                “Well since you put it that way…” Richie thought for a few moments “We could go to the museum then maybe a movie and finally Joe’s for dinner, music and dancing a full day out. What do you think?”

                “Sounds like a plan to me let me just get my phone and let Adam know what we’re doing.” She called Methos; he picked up on the third ring.

                “Everything alright?” He answered trying to keep concern out of his voice it didn’t work

                “We’re fine just sitting here deciding what to do with the rest of our day.” She answered 

                “And what did you decide?” He asked amused Diana could almost see the smirk 

                “The museum then we figured we might go see a movie after that dinner at Joe’s.” She recited

                “Alright I’ll be there in about twenty minutes and we can go.” He began

                “We were hoping maybe you would let us have the day to ourselves. We’ll be extra careful and I swear my phone will stay on my person at all times. We’ll even check in every hour Please.” Diana pleaded she could hear Methos caving 

                “Alright but if something happens to either one of you I’m taking your heads and moving to Bora Bora before McLeod gets back.” He teased

                “I’ll even sharpen your sword for you.” She played back 

                “Seriously every hour and watch your heads I’m kind of attached.” Methos knew he had to let them go eventually “Can I meet the two of you at Joe’s later?” He really was trying 

                “That would be wonderful so we will see you at 8:00” She replied a smile lighting her face

                “8:00 it is and I love you.” Methos replied

                “I love you too.” Diana replied and closed her phone 

                “I think I’m jealous.” Richie joked as he pretended to pout 

                “I love your too.” She said as she kissed his cheek “Now let’s go have some fun.” They paid their bill and headed for the museum

 

***

                Methos waited at the barge for about twenty minutes he paced and waged war with himself then decided he had been around the highlander for too long as he grabbed his coat to go follow his friends to make sure they were alright. Methos just hoped he was still in practice with staying just out of immortal range He got to the museum and went straight to the Greek exhibit knowing that was Diana’s favorite area. He caught sight of them right as he entered the exhibit he held back and watched them laughing and pointing all afternoon. 

                When Diana and Richie left the museum they headed over to the movie theater and watched some sort of action flick. Diana couldn’t stand chick flicks. He stayed in the lobby and smirked at the fact they were using his credit card for everything. They were like two kids thinking they were getting away with something. He didn’t mind he could afford it.

                He watched as Richie lead Diana to a cab after the movie had let out and he started toward Joe’s. He got there ten minutes before Diana and Richie he was sitting sprawled in a booth with a beer in hand.

 

***

                Richie helped Diana out of the cab and paid the driver. He had a wonderful time “So should we tell Adam that we knew he was following us or should we play dumb?” He asked before he opened the door to the bar

                “Let’s let him think we were oblivious that way we get days like this more often.” Diana replied they walked into the bar. Richie hugging her close to him he was going to have to share now and he was a little sad at the thought.

                Joe grabbed a pitcher and started filling it “Hey over there. I’ll join you in a minute.” Joe yelled at them Richie waved and headed toward Methos 

                “Hey old man did you miss us?” Richie joked as he slid into the booth across from Adam.

                “Of course he did I bet he worried himself silly then came here to wait bugging pour Joe all day long.” Diana said as she slid in next to Adam putting her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her before he spoke.

                “Alright so how much did this little outing cost me?” Methos asked as he held his hand out to get his card.

                “Not much about $100 well $150 if you include dinner.” Diana replied

                “I can live with that.” He said as he put his card in his wallet. 

                Joe came over and sat next to Richie putting a tray down with 3 mugs and 2 pitchers of beer Diana grabbed a pitcher and started pouring. “Mac called about an hour ago said there was nobody at the barge. He’s coming home tomorrow early.” Joe informed the group.

                “Is he mad at Adam?” Richie asked enjoying the way Adam was squirming 

                “Not that I’m aware of.” Joe replied “Why?”

                “I just figured he would have talked to Adam too.” Richie said smoothly 

                “I must have been in the bathroom.” Adam lied and shot Joe a shut up I’ll explain later look.

                “Yea he was. Anyway what have the two of you been doing all day?” Joe quickly covered

                “Running Adams credit card up.” Diana joked winking at Richie “Richie why don’t you help me find some music on the juke box.” She asked as she stood up holding a hand out. Richie quickly stepped behind Joe and jumped out of the booth grabbing Diana’s hand. They walked to the juke box and Richie put a five in it. 

                As soon as the music started Joe leaned across the table. “So, spill it. Where have you been all day?” Joe whispered

                “Following them. I let them have a day to themselves but with everything that’s happened I didn’t want to leave them alone.” Adam replied

                “Do they know?” Joe was watching the two young immortals. They were dancing and laughing. If Joe didn’t know better he would think they were lovers. “They seem really close.”

                “They are there is something there between them and I’m not going to destroy it. I’ve been around too long to get jealous besides if I have to leave or something happens I know she’s taken care of.” Methos explained as he watched Richie and Diana.

                “So you don’t mind sharing?” Joe joked

                “Sharing can be fun but I don’t think it will ever be that kind of relationship.” Methos answered as he took another drink of his beer.

                Joe just about dropped his beer “So what does Mac think about all this?” 

                “He’s so busy trying to train them into the ground he hasn’t had time to notice.” Methos said taking another drink

                Diana came over and grabbed Methos’ hand “Come on dance with me Adam.”

                “Alright.” He got up finished off his drink and went to the dance floor. Richie came over and dropped into Methos’ spot “So how long has Adam really been here?” Richie asked amusement sparkling in his eyes.

                “He’s busted huh?” Joe asked already knowing the answer.

                “Yea, but don’t tell him we were having fun trying to trip him up today.” He replied watching as Adam was kissing Diana while they danced. Richie could almost feel the contentment roll off the couple.

                “Richie are you alright?” Joe put a hand on his arm “I mean you’ve been though a lot the last four weeks.”

                “Believe it or not I feel great. I just don’t know how to…” Richie trailed off “I don’t know I guess I’ve still got some issues to figure out.” 

                “Well if you need to talk you know where to find me.” Joe stood up and patted Richie’s arm then headed back to work.

 

***

 

                Methos had been waiting all day to hold Diana in his arms. He held her as close as he could, kissing and nuzzling her neck. “Gods, I missed this today.” He whispered in her ear as they danced to the slow jazz playing.

                Diana giggled as his breath tickled her ear. “I missed you to.”

                “So how was your day? Anything I should know about?” Methos asked innocently. He could feel the tension from following them start to melt away.

                “No, nothing exciting but I think I know what I’m asking Amanda to get me for Christmas.” She joked as she laid her head on Methos’ shoulder. When she sighed it was all Methos could do not to leave and take Diana back to the barge alone.

                “So do you think Joe would baby sit for us, maybe bring Rich home when the bar closes?” Methos asked already knowing it was not an option. Diana looked up into his eyes the desire and need was almost overwhelming. 

                “I don’t think he’s ready to be alone yet Adam, but….” Diana pulled away from Methos and grabbed his hand leading him back toward Joe’s office “Joe can we borrow your office for a little while?’ Diana asked putting her best innocent puppy look on. Joe looked over at Methos he just shrugged and smirked.

                “Why can’t you just go back to the barge?” Joe asked his imagination going into overdrive 

                “I can’t leave Richie alone yet he’s still a little skittish.” Diana explained 

                “Fine, but it better be just the way I left it and try to be quiet. I don’t need the help getting any ideas.” Joe relented as he wiped down his already immaculate bar.

                “Thanks Joe we owe you.” Methos said as Diana started pulling him toward the back.

                “Yea yea I’ll put it on your tab.” He joke as he watched the couple disappear down the hall

 

***

 

                Diana led Methos into Joe’s office closing and locking the door behind them. “So did you miss me today?” Diana asked as she slid into Methos’ embrace.

                “Hmm, you have no idea.” Methos replied as he leaned down and began kissing her neck. Diana tilted her head back giving Methos better access as he began pulling at her shirt. “This has got to go.”

                Diana grabbed the hem of her shirt and began pulling it over her head “Better?” She playfully asked as the shirt hit the floor.

                “It’s a start.” He replied as he undid her bra. 

                “Relax we have plenty of time.” Diana breathed as she started moving Methos back toward the couch. “Besides you have too many clothes on.” She grabbed his sweater and pulled it over his head. Diana then pushed him gently and he sat down on the couch she straddled Methos sitting in his lap and kissed him passionately. They kissed and hugged enjoying the feel of the other in their arms when the knock on the door came.

                Diana sat up strait but Methos pulled her back down for another kiss. “Ignore it they’ll go away.” He whispered the knock came again “Guys come on.” Joe yelled 

                Diana jumped up and Methos went to answer the door. “Joe?” Methos asked as he cracked opened the door.

                “Richie just went out with another immortal. I didn’t recognize him but he’s a hunter.” Joe explained

                “Shit, do you know where he’s headed?” Methos asked as Diana handed him his sweater

                “No but I don’t think they went far.” Joe answered

                “Come on I know a few places they might go.” Methos said as he grabbed Diana’s hand and they took off after Richie.

                Once outside the bar Methos lead Diana to an ally just a little ways from the bar. They could hear the clang of swords the closer they got.

                “Damn, I was hoping I could interfere and stop this from happening. Well if he loses Mac’s going to take my head and if he wins… well he might only kill me a few times before he settles down.” Methos mused aloud as they approached the entrance to the ally. They watched as Richie and this other immortal fought. The other guy was a good fifty pounds heavier than Richie and a good half a foot taller. The hunter was pretty good but Richie was better.

                Richie defended and took small openings to wear his opponent down waiting for an opening. When it came Richie took it so fast the other immortal seemed surprised to be hurt let alone falling to his knees.

                “There can be only one.” Richie announced solemnly and finished the guy off. He only had a few moments to realize Methos and Diana were there before the quickening would take him.

                “Get out of here!” Richie barked

                Methos understood Richie didn’t want Diana to fear a quickening before she had to fight but he didn’t have time to get her away so Methos did the next best thing and snapped her neck. Diana didn’t feel a thing and Methos caught her and laid her down as the quickening took Richie.

                Richie was stunned, Methos had killed Diana. Richie’s last coherent thought was that she was really going to be pissed when she woke up. Then all he felt was pain and power surging through his body. This immortal had only been a few hundred years old and he had always hunted the ones younger than him. Once it was over Richie fell to the ground catching himself on his hands and knees. He was gasping for air.

                Methos walked over and knelt down in front of Richie. “So when we finish clearing this up are you going to tell me why I shouldn’t take your head myself?” Methos asked as casually as if he was going to ask if Richie wanted to get a bit to eat.

                “Bastard wouldn’t take no for an answer, then he threatened to kill Joe.” Richie replied as he started to get to his feet then he motioned to Diana “But if you’re going to take my head you might want to do it before she wakes up because I think you might have your hands full.” Richie finished 

                Methos just chuckled and patted Richie on the back. “So what do you think the odds are that we can convince Joe to keep this to himself?” Methos asked amused at the situation now that everyone was safe.

                “You’re not going to tell Mac?” Richie asked as he turned questioning eyes toward Methos.

                “Not if I can help it. Look you didn’t go looking for this and I for one don’t want to deal with an over protective clan chieftain.” Methos assured him as they lifted the body and deposited it into the dumpster.

                “But I might need to be rescued before the end of the night.” Methos finished as he picked up the head and tossed it into the dumpster as well.

                The two immortals finished collecting the swords then went to where Diana was lying to wait for her to revive.

                “Did it take me this long to come back?” Richie asked a little concerned.

                “No, but she is a little different so it takes…” Methos began then watched as Diana took her first breath she looked around dazed and confused.

                “What happened?” She asked as she rubbed her neck.

                Methos knelt down and moved her hand and rubbed the sore muscles. “You don’t need to see a quickening until you’ve had one of your own. I was just protecting you. If you are scared of what will happen when you win it might distract you just enough for the other guy to take your head.” Methos explained as he continued to rub her neck.

                “Can we discuss this back at Joe’s?” Richie asked he was pale and beginning to shake.

                “Yea, ok Richie.” Diana said quietly. Methos helped her up and she grabbed Richie by the hand.

                “Come on. I don’t know about the two of you but I need a beer.” Methos said 

                “Now why does that not surprise me?” Richie replied and they walked the couple of blocks back to the bar in relative silence. 

*** 

                When they walked into the back door of the bar Joe was waiting. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Joe asked relieved that Richie was still alive.

                “Sorry but I thought I had a better chance against him than you did.” Richie replied tiredly. He hated quickenings. They always wore him out right after he took them then he would be hyper for a few days after.

                The four of them walked into Joe’s office and locked the door.

                “Alright so spill Methos what happened back there?” Diana turned on him the moment the door lock clicked.

                “I didn’t have time to get you out of there so I did the first thing that came to mind. I snapped your neck.” He explained using his most innocent Adam Pierson person for all it was worth.

                “You killed me?” She asked in disbelief.

                “Yes…well… I made it painless.” Methos shrugged and looked at her with those large innocent eyes. “It really was for the best.” He finished

                “You killed me, and then you tell me it’s for the best?” She asked as she paced the room.

                Methos stood up and stopped her from pacing as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Diana it’s hard to explain it’s just something that you have to experience to understand and I hope to the gods that you never have to go through it.” He answered as he pulled her into a hug.

                “You can’t protect me forever you know.” She answered as she started to calm down.

                “I know but I can try.” Methos answered back. “But I promise to make it up to you.”

                “Oh really?” Diana asked with mischief in her eyes.

                “Anything you want just name it.” Methos answered happily.

                “Alright let me think…” She stood there for a moment and pondered the possibilities. “I’ve got it.”

                “Anything.” Methos assured 

                “Pay off your bar tab tonight. Everything you owe at both of Joe’s bars.” She answered smiling as the shock hit Methos.

                “But I…” Methos began. Joe and Richie were both snickering and Methos looked down at Diana and sighed. “Oh alright. Joe I’m sure you’ve kept a tally of what I owe you for so lead on.” Methos conceded

                Joe led him out laughing as Methos grumbled behind him. 


End file.
